


Heartbreak Hotel

by kmredmond



Category: The Shining (1980)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmredmond/pseuds/kmredmond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set to Elvis Presley's "Heartbreak Hotel", made for Halloween 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Hotel




End file.
